


Carter of the White Rock

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Friend fic - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: 20BiTeen, 20GAYTEEN, Alternate History, Barnes and Noble Yule Ball 2K26, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Friend Fiction, Genetic Engineering, Hen Party, I Can’t Believe I’m Writing This, Kandice plans to kick ass and take names, Mark doesn’t get stranded on Mars, Mark unwittingly interferes in a papal election, Not-So-Single Parenthood, Parenthood, Space Politics, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-Sibling Marriage, Teen Pregnancy, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings, dead memes, domestic life, down-home Houston culture, interlude in Portwenn, repurposing X-15s as aerial launch platforms since 2018, short chapters at first, some kid fluff, the Outpost Tavern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Important moments in the life of Carter James Periard. The title will become clear in time.





	1. The birth of Carter

**Author's Note:**

> Italics - thoughts

**April** **16 _,_ 2017**

Picture a girl in labor,in a Houston hospital. Her ash-blonde hair is matted on the red pillow and she wears only a hospital shift and an expression of grim determination,what her dying Grampa might call ‘true grit’. She’s been like this for 5 hours,and it’s nearly noon outside. The sun seems to mock her,in what she will later swear is the beginning stage of delirium. She can barely see any clouds.

Gripping her sheets,all she can see is a sweat-lined haze of light. She hears people encouraging her. “Go,Ken!” “You can do it!” _Curse you,Max. This is all because of you. Mark’ll take care of me. Like you ever could have._

7 hours in,the Sun having shifted past her window,the load lightens. As in a dream,she hears faint crying. _I did it!_ She wonders where Max is. _Probably lying drunk somewhere in Louisville. Mom’ll have a long talk with him in the future._

The voice of a tall,black,lean doctor interrupts her reverie. “Have you thought of a name?”

The words come to her instantly. “Carter. Carter James Periard.”


	2. Postpartum life

**April 17,2017**

When she returns to a state of consciousness,it is dark outside,and the Moon has long set. She and Carter are alone in the hospital bed. According to the digital clock on the nearby desk,it is 1:52 am.

”Welcome to the world,Carter”,she coos as she strokes his head. He is precious,she thinks,sleeping on her chest like that.

——-

In the morning she manages to eat a liquid breakfast while breastfeeding Carter for the first time.


	3. A visit from Mark

**April 20,2017**

She’s all set to go home tomorrow when Mark shows up. They chat about many things. Kennedy confesses her newfound passion for nursing,and the rest of their conversation drifts into things that made them comfortable. She talks about how it's always easier to laugh than cry over the death of someone close to you.   
  
The next three hours spent telling each other stories they had never told before. They talk about how it makes them feel to be in the astronaut corps. She starts out her tale about getting a pregnancy test. She and her father made up a story about her mother finding it when they pulled up at her home, and in fact she had gone to a nearby hospital for an ultrasound and had just gone home to find it.


	4. Omegle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These images introduce a sideplot

**April 25,2017**

 

 


	5. Life at Casa Watney

**May 3,2017**

Kennedy has to admit that living with Mark is easier than she thought it would be. She and Carter have the use of the guest bedroom in the corner,a moderately spacious room done in a ‘40s style with windows that let in a lot of light. The room looks like this:

The rest of the house is similarly attractive. Here’s the kitchen-cum-family room.....:

....and the front of said family room,facing out onto the Massimino family’s ‘botanical gardens’:

The other living room looks like this,to Kennedy’s pleasure:

——-

Other rooms in Casa Watney

Mark’s bedroom:

  
  
Carter’s first bedroom:

Carter’s teen bedroom:

Avery’s suite:

  
  
Carter and Avery’s adult bedroom:

Sitting room:

Music room:

Piano room:

Rec room:

An exterior view of the house:


	6. Appendix:Mars landing rules

General and Authority Rules for Landing  
F The Mars Descent Vehicle must retain redundant capability in critical systems throughout the landing sequence, otherwise the mission must be aborted.  
F The Commander has final authority for Go/No Go for initiating any burn. F The Commander must make the final decision to abort.  
F The Commander has final authority over touchdown site redesignation.  
F The Commander may take over manual control at any time.  
F If the Commander is incapacitated for any reason, the Pilot shall assume his place. Mission Segment Rules: DOI  
F Landing gear must be fully extended and locked prior to DOI. F DOI will be aborted for any of the following:  
F Attitude deviations greater than nominal parameters as directed by GN&C F Rates greater than nominal parameters.  
F Overburn in excess of nominal parameters.  
Mission Segment Rules: Descent Orbit Coast  
F Any residual rates must be nulled.  
F MDV orbit will be confirmed with Mission Control.  
F MDV checkout must be completed ten minutes prior to PDI  
F Additional orbits are acceptable to comply with this rule. Mission Segment Rules: PDI  
F PDI will be initiated automatically to assure accurate thrust vector alignment and spacecraft attitude.  
F Powered Descent will be aborted for any of the following:  
F Attitude deviations exceeding nominal parameters.  
F Rates greater than nominal parameters.  
F Uncorrected deviations outside the trajectory boundary.  
Mission Segment Rules: Hover/Touchdown  
F Voice communications between Commander and Pilot have top priority. F An ascent stage abort to orbit will be performed for any of the following:  
F Rates greater than nominal parameters.  
F Vertical velocity greater than nominal parameters.  
F Horizontal velocity greater than nominal parameters.  
  



End file.
